1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extensible and turnover handle structure for a jack. Essentially, a base provided for a pivot connection with a handle is formed with a pivot ear on the front end thereof, the handle includes an inner pipe inserted in an outer pipe, at a bottom of the inner pipe is located an elastic locking-pin to be engaged in a locking hole in a top end of an inner surface of the outer pipe. In such a manner, the inner pipe can be drawn out to elongate an arm of force relative to the base, thus achieving an objective of saving energy, and the handle can be turned to a position above a top plate to reduce the jack volume during storage, thus facilitating storage and occupying little space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jack is specially used to lift a heavy, and it is widely applied in various industries in virtue of traits of easy transportation and convenient operation; especially for vehicle maintenance, it is a necessary tool. Thus almost every vehicle is prepared with a jack for a rainy day.
An operation of the jack is mainly to utilize a handle to drive a base to swing up and down to draw hydraulic oil that is provided for an oil cylinder to boost, thus a top plate can achieve a lifting power to lift the heavy. So during an operational process, an arm of force is just the handle operated by the user. However, due to limits of the transportation and storage, the length of the handle must be limited, so the handle cannot be too long. As a result, rotating a short arm of force usually requires a lot of physical strength. And the handle of the conventional jack is directly locked on the base, extending backwards and airwards at an angle, so when the jack is not in use, the user sometimes has to take down the handle to reduce storage space, and then has to assemble it again when wanting to use it.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.